dnd_pthaahketfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Race: Ahketti
Player Race; Ahketti The player race you'll be playing is a variant of the DnD tiefling race; the Ahketti, a desert people with horns and tails. The Ahketti inhabit the desert of Ka'At, in which small tribes of Ahketti roam and some have settled. Most of these settlements, including the one you live in, are founded along the great Duat river. Which provides the otherwise barren and dry landscape, with a lush and fertile paradise along it's banks. Besides the common belief that the gods created the Ahketti, there's not much knowledge about your people's ancestry. As far as you are aware, the Ahketti are the only sentient people, not much is known of what lies or lives, beyond the sands of the Ka'At. In technical terms: ''Ability Scores: +2 & +1 to a stat of your choice. Speed: 30 feet. Features & traits: Darkvision & Hellish Resistance.'' Appearance: Physical appearance (Humans are unknown to the Ahketti, I use them as a common reference, to give you an idea.) The Ahketti can have a variety of skin and hair colours, even more so then humans and the males do have beard growth. Their average height is about the same, but of course this can vary. They have legs and feet, the same way humans do. (no hooves) And from their lower back grows a tail, these tails can look different per individual, but more often then not it's more reptilian in appearance then mammalian. An then of course they have horns, which come in all kind of shapes and sizes, this variety does not seem to be directly bound to gender nor to certain strengths or weaknesses. This does not take away that Ahketti with bigger horns can look much more intimidating then others, an therefore certain biases do exist among the lower castes of the population. Cultural appearance Due to being horned and living in the desert, clothing is light and if not bare chested, often draped over one shoulder. Clothing that is pulled over the head is an unknown thing to them, as it would tear holes through the clothing with over half of their population. Their used and known fabrics are linen and cotton, cotton being the more available one, linen the more expensive one. Colours of clothing come with alignment to houses or through status and riches one has individually gained. As pigment is a more expensive resource. Jewellery is is not uncommon, not even amongst the poor. The use of animal skulls and parts, like claws, teeth or antlers is commonplace. The lower castes tend to adorn themselves mainly in copper and bronze, but of poorer quality then the caste of the houses and the caste of Rulers. Gems or precious stones are often too expensive for these Akhetti. The caste (middle caste) of the houses tends to adorn themselves in high quality bronze and and iron, often more fit for battle then as mere trinkets. Gold trinkets and precious stones are not unheard of though and those with magical talent tend to have a liking for star metal as well. And the rulers , they mainly adorn themselves lavishly in gemstone inlaid gold and star metal. Tattoo's and decorative scarring, is a common choice amongst the Ahketti. Lower castes use scarring due to it being cheap and easy, ink is a more expensive decoration reserved for the caste of houses and the caste of rulers, the latter also shun the use of scars amongst their ranks. The rulers are the only caste in which every Ahketti has to bear at least one tattoo by law. Namely the mark of the house they rule and some house patrons even go as far as bearing the name of every house caste member in their service, onto their bodies.